


Amor ch'a nullo amato amar perdona

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Love, M/M, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Harry è l’unica cosa che mi rimane, Remus” era stata la sua risposta, secca e che chiaramente non ammetteva la minima replica. Il lupo mannaro ne era certo, in quella frase vi era una velata accusa nei suoi confronti, per averlo lasciato senza niente per cui combattere, se non quella missione suicida nel tentativo di salvare il figlioccio, il quale era la famiglia di cui Remus non era più parte.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Amor ch'a nullo amato amar perdona

** Amor c’ha nullo amato, amar perdona **

Stanchezza. Un’immensa stanchezza, ecco tutto ciò che Remus era in grado di provare.

La battaglia era alle porte, ma lui non riusciva a rivolgere la sua mente ad altro che non fossero i pesi che portava sulla coscienza.

I suoi pensieri erano cullati dal respiro pesante ed irregolare di Dora, che giungeva dalla stanza accanto, come per enfatizzare quel senso di colpa che si portava dietro da quasi tre anni, ormai.

Il senso di colpa per aver confuso l’affetto con l’amore, per essersi privato della felicità, per aver permesso che il buon senso l’avesse vinta persino su quello che provava.

_“Non ti preoccupare, Remus. Ne prendo atto”_

_A chiunque altro sarebbe parso che Sirius tentasse di essere diplomatico, ma non a lui. Sapeva benissimo che l’uomo stava tentando di far leva su della psicologia spicciola per portarlo a fare ciò che lui avrebbe voluto. E, normalmente, funzionava._

_Non quella volta._

_“Sirius, non fare il bambino. Per quanto possiamo andare avanti in questo modo, nascondendoci come dei criminali? Non va bene a me, e non va bene nemmeno a te, non credere che io non lo sappia. Non riesci a vedere che tutto ciò non ha nessun senso?” gli aveva detto, con tono di voce malfermo. Quelle parole gli costavano più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere, ma non avrebbe permesso a se stesso di vacillare, per poi ritornare in quel circolo vizioso che era il suo amore per l’animagus._

_Sirius si era limitato a scuotere la testa._

_“Io sono fin troppo bravo a nascondermi, come se fossi un criminale. È quello che faccio da quando sono evaso, è quello che sono destinato a fare finché dal mio nome non scomparirà ogni macchia. E l’unica cosa Remus, l’unica che mi permette di svegliarmi ogni mattina, e avere te. Come fai_ tu _a non capire questo?” gli aveva risposto, amaramente._

_“Ninfadora prova qualcosa per me, e ce ne siamo resi conto entrambi. Io non sono disposto a far soffrire l’ennesima persona che tenta di amarmi” Sirius aveva sbattuto violentemente una mano sul tavolo che li divideva, rabbioso._

_“Però sei disposto a far soffrire me, vero? Perché io non conto, perché con me non c’è bisogno di fingere di essere qualcuno che non sei. Perché io sono il povero idiota che ti ama troppo e da troppo tempo, quello che conosce ogni cosa di te, ogni abitudine ed ogni pensiero. Io posso rimanere fermo ad aspettarti per l’eternità, bloccato in questa maledettissima casa, mentre tutti coloro che ti stanno intorno hanno la possibilità di scappare!” aveva ironizzato, non senza delle note di pura verità in quanto stava dicendo._

_Remus sospirò. Non rispose, così l’altro continuò._

_“Ma mi senti, Remus? Credevi davvero che sarei riuscito ad arrivare a questo punto, arrivare a negare me stesso, solo per te?” tacque, per riprendere fiato “Io ricordo gli sguardi dei nostri compagni di scuola, ricordo le voci di corridoio, i volti ammirati perché credevano che fossi quasi un Dio. Perché non mi fermavo mai, Remus, nemmeno una storia inutile, nemmeno un attimo sprecato dietro dei sentimenti che credevo di non essere capace di provare. E se mi vedessero ora, che cosa direbbero? Se sapessero che sono proprio io quello che si sta umiliando per amore di un altro essere umano, che sta mettendo a nudo se stesso, che sta lottando per qualcosa che riteneva così futile?” sembrò mancargli il fiato, cosa che per Remus fu assai simile ad una pugnalata al cuore. Lo fermò, incapace di ascoltarlo ancora._

_“Sirius, io ti amo, e questo lo sai. Ma sai anche che tutto questo andava bene quando eravamo solo dei ragazzi. Siamo uomini adesso, e dobbiamo cancellare quel punto interrogativo che si staglia sul futuro di tutti noi” non era Remus Lupin a parlare, ma un cervello di freddo metallo, fatto di logica ed ingranaggi._

_Una freddezza che non gli apparteneva, ma che riteneva necessaria._

Sirius non si era mai arreso, ma aveva cessato di protestare.

Aveva compreso quanto inutile fosse quella farsa. E Remus aveva dovuto cominciare a fingere che tutto andasse bene, che lui non gli mancasse, che il suo cuore portasse unicamente il nome di Ninfadora inciso sopra.

Eppure di notte, disteso accanto a lei, la sua mente vagava in direzione dell’uomo che dormiva poche porte più in là, certo che anch’egli fosse sveglio, certo che lo stesse pensando esattamente come lo pensava lui.

Ma un’atavica vigliaccheria gli proibiva di agire, di correre in quella stanza, di abbracciarlo, baciarlo, fare l’amore con lui, come se niente fosse cambiato, come se il loro amore fosse nato per essere naturalmente esposto alla luce del sole.

Ma non lo era, e Remus aveva visto troppo buio nella sua esistenza per poter sopportare quella situazione, che sfiorava i limiti del paradossale.

L’oscurità, che tanto fuggiva, continuava a perseguitarlo.

Fin quando non l’aveva raggiunto.

_“Resta” aveva mormorato a Sirius, con il tono di chi già sa di non venire ascoltato. L’uomo difatti aveva scosso la testa._

_“Harry è l’unica cosa che mi rimane, Remus” era stata la sua risposta, secca e che chiaramente non ammetteva la minima replica. Il lupo mannaro ne era certo, in quella frase vi era una velata accusa nei suoi confronti, per averlo lasciato senza niente per cui combattere, se non quella missione suicida nel tentativo di salvare il figlioccio, il quale era la famiglia di cui Remus non era più parte._

_“Noi lo proteggeremo, Sirius. Non permetteremo che gli accada niente di male” lo aveva rassicurato, invano._

_“Io lotto per le persone che amo. E adesso vado a lottare perché nessuno osi toccare Harry” un sospiro smorzò il tono avvelenato “So che pensi che sia un atto suicida, ma la cosa non m’importa. Io so qual è il mio ruolo, e sono disposto ad uccidermi, anche solo per l’amore che provo nei suoi confronti” accuse, accuse, accuse._

_Accuse rivolte ad un uomo che non era degno di questo nome, accuse ad un uomo che non era capace di uccidersi per amore, e che non era in grado nemmeno di vincere le remore ed oltrepassare dei limiti autoimposti per ciò che riteneva importante._

_Sirius taceva, ma Remus era consapevole che dentro la sua testa stesse gridando ‘vigliacco’ a pieni polmoni._

_Al Ministero, mentre la confusione regnava sovrana, lo ritrovò dietro di sé._

_Scagliava incantesimi con una rabbia che Remus non aveva mai visto in lui, combatteva quasi con la medesima ferocia dei Mangiamorte._

_Ma soprattutto, dovette constatare con orrore, combatteva come se non avesse nulla da perdere._

_Aveva appena scagliato uno di loro dall’altra parte della sala, quando si accorse di lui. Gli lanciò un sorriso a metà fra il malizioso e il frustrato, e scosse la testa._

_“Io so che vale la pena di uccidersi d’amore, Remus. Occorre solo comprendere per chi lo si sta facendo” erano state le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo in direzione della cugina._

Sirius non era mai stato bravo con le parole, e Remus provava l’immane voglia di non comprendere quanto lui gli avesse detto.

Eppure dopo la sua morte, la verità lo colpì con una brutalità inaudita.

Non si trattava di Harry.

Sirius Black, l’uomo che lui amava, quella notte era al Ministero per dimostrargli come fosse possibile morire d’amore.

Era morto per Remus, senza una giustificazione apparente se non quella di volersene andare sotto i suoi occhi, perché il suo volto rimanesse infinitamente impresso nella mente dell’uomo.

E adesso continuare a respirare, continuare a dormire accanto a Ninfadora notte dopo notte, gli sembrava sacrilego nei confronti della stessa esistenza di Sirius.

Sirius non si fermava mai, nessuna storia inutile.

Nessun’emozione palesata, nessun sentimento tangibile.

Eppure, in lui era vivo più che mai il desiderio di amare, quel desiderio che Remus gli aveva fatto scivolare dalle dita per la paura di far vedere al mondo che anche un mostro è capace di provare i medesimi turbamenti che appartengono agli esseri umani in grado di amare.

Remus era quello riflessivo e Sirius quello passionale.

E se lui per la passione era morto, il lupo mannaro per la riflessività continuava a torturarsi.

Il respiro di Ninfadora si fece improvvisamente più lieve, dandogli la possibilità di chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi al tanto agognato riposo.

Il suo ultimo pensiero, come sempre, andò a quel volto che prepotentemente si faceva spazio nella sua mente.

Un amico, un amante, una famiglia, una spalla su cui piangere.

Era Sirius che continuava a vivere in lui, bruciando come il sangue nelle sue vene.

Di Remus Lupin, non restava che un’ombra, priva di un corpo che la rendesse reale.


End file.
